Going Home For The Holidays
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: The last time Rogue and Kurt saw Mystique they told her to leave them alone. Now it's near Christmas a year later and Kurt has the idea to go see her. Not Rogue's idea of a good Christmas. What's going to happen? read and find out


Hey. Got the idea from an evo fanart I saw. The website is **www . sue-chan . com / art4 / darkholme _ christmys . jpg **(Just take out the spaces) Just to be clear I DO NOT OWN the art website or the XMEN. So don't sue, I'm only a student. Okay so enjoy and as always R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Home for the Holidays<strong>

The X-men had handled everything, from Sentinels to mutant haters to Apocalypse. But Rogue and Kurt had one more obstacle to overcome; their mother. It had been about a year since they had beaten Apocalypse and said Good-bye to Mystique forever. Or for what Rogue hoped was forever. But it was near Christmas now, and Kurt had had an idea for the two of them to surprise Mystique by showing up at her doorstep on Christmas. Needless to say, Rogue did not like this plan and had refused. But Kurt was near-to-relentless. In fact, he should be porting into her room any second now for his after-breakfast plea for her to do it.

And there he was, a fresh cloud of sulfur gas polluted Rogue's room, and he still had his bowl of half eaten cereal in his hand. This would be near to his seventh attempt to change her mind.

"Rogue," he started, "have you changed your mind at all?"

"No," she said as she threw a pillow at him.

"I know she hurt you, she hurt me two, but we can fix it. We can extend the olive branch," he said kindheartedly.

"Ah don't want t'extend any olive branch t'that lying, blood-sucking, blue-skinned parasite. Not now or ever," she replied harshly.

"Please schwester; this could be our chance to mend all those bad experiences," he pleaded.

She turned her head away from him to not show her eyes moderately tearing up. She hated even thinking about Mystique; it made her stomach sick. "Why should we Kurt?"

He tried to give sympathetic eyes, "Because she's our mother."

At that, all of Rogue's emotions mixed and swirled into anger and she jerked her head to the side and whispered callously, "Your mother!"

Kurt took a few steps towards her and placed his blue, three-fingered hand on her shoulder, "Please Rogue. All that anger is not healthy, maybe if we go see her you can get rid of some of it. We'll spend some time with her without fighting and without battle lines, just a nice Christmas dinner."

"How y'even gonna find her?" she asked.

"The Professor will help."

"So we're just gonna show up at her house?" she said questioningly, "What if she's in disguise with another family? What if she's not there?"

"We'll make sure she's there before we go in."

"Oh, so we're gonna spy on her first? What happened t'no battle lines?"

"Rogue, please this will work, we will find her. There's nothing to worry about, please," Kurt begged.

She looked straight at Kurt and said, "Ah can't."

"For me Rogue?"

She sighed. "Ah don't know if Ah can see her again."

"Please."

She looked at him, she knew how much this meant to him, she swallowed and reluctantly said, "Ah… okay. Only for you."

His sympathetic face turned into a wide grin. "Okay, come on!" he cheered as he grabbed her arm then ported to the garage, leaving the bowl of cereal spilled on the floor.

Kurt reached under a worktable and started searching for something.

"Ummm, Kurt what are we doing in the garage?"

"Well," he said from under the table, "It's only about a week till Christmas and we have a lot of preparations to do," he came back up from under the table, "We've gotta buy presents and get food and everything else." He handed her a small wrapped box. "This is the first present, open it now."

She gave him a strange look but did what he said. The bow and wrappings fell to the floor and Rogue held up two beautiful, satin black gloves. "Kurt… they're wonderful. Thank you." She dropped the box on the table and tackle-hugged her brother.

He smiled. "Come on, we've got shopping to do," he said excitedly, then grabbed her arm and ported again.

They were at the store. He turned to her and asked, "Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey's for Thanksgiving. Let's get ham." They got a shopping cart and were just two other people in a store before Christmas. "We need hot chocolate!" she blurted out in the middle of a random aisle.

"And pfefferkuchenhaus."

"Huh?" she said.

"German gingerbread house covered in sweets," he said licking his lips.

"And sweet potato pie like Ah used t'have down south."

"And stuffing, and cranberry sauce and-"

He was cut off by Rogue saying, "Eggnog!"

By the time the two left the grocery store you could have sworn there was nothing left. In Rogue's head she was secretly excited, not to see Mystique, but to have a real Christmas dinner with her family.

"Now to the mall for presents!" he said.

"Wait, where are we gonna put all the groceries?"

Kurt thought for a moment then said, "Hold on," as he grabbed all the groceries and ported away. When he came back a few minutes later he clapped his hands together and said, "That takes care of that."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled knowing that there was a refrigerator stuffed to the brim back at the mansion with a huge sign on it saying 'Touch and You'll Die'.

"Now to the mall my schwester," Kurt said offering his arm out for her to take. Then poof, they were gone.

They arrived at the front of the double-doors of the Bayville Mall. "What are we going to get our mother for Christmas?"

Rogue glared at him. He knew she hated being reminded that she was the slightest bit related to Mystique. Her glare didn't soften one bit as they walked in.

"What?" he asked, "We need to get her something. It's Christmas."

"How bout a wooden stake to drive through her heart? If she had a heart."

"Rogue, I was being serious."

"So was Ah."

"Come on. We've got all the food. Let's make the gift shopping fun too."

She sighed, "Okay Kurt."

He smiled again and led her into a giant Christmas store similar to Bronner's. Rogue found a beautiful, dark, star-shaped stained glass ornament with a silver frame and held it up to the light. Then showed it to Kurt, "How bout this?" she said. Of course in his hand he had a miniature light-up Christmas tree full of happy, bright colors that danced all around.

"We'll get them both," he said.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay."

Next, they found gift baskets and bought one full of delicious fruits and another with various tempting chocolates. One thing in particular had caught Rogue's eye. A forest green hand-painted silk scarf with black accents, she held it up to her to admire it. Then Kurt turned around and saw it, "Very nice," he commented. But she didn't put it down. He stared at her questioningly.

She bit her bottom lip, then said, "For Mystique?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Yeah, that'd be great." He went up and hugged his sister.

"Ughh, what?"

"You picked out a gift for our mother," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. Then Kurt said, "Let's get her a necklace too." They went on to find a 14K gold snowflake pendent with fake diamonds lining the inside. They split the cost. "She's going to love this Rogue," Kurt said.

They returned back home to the mansion to find their 'Christmas fridge' still stuffed, and Kurt taking wrapping paper out of a closet to enclose each gift with colors, candy canes, and bows. He wanted Rogue to help, and for one or two gifts she did, they even got into a ribbon war, which ended with Kurt's tail being wrapped in pink, shiny ribbon, but then Rogue said she had something to do and just left. Really she was going to search for a present online. She wanted to get Kurt something very special like he had done for her.

The next day Kurt's spirits ran high, he came downstairs singing some German Christmas song when he got down to the table and asked Kitty, "Where's Rogue?"

"I don't know. Like probably with Remy," she giggled.

Truth was she wasn't with Remy. Rogue was walking through the courtyard of the mansion. Just walking and thinking. She looked distressed and plopped down onto a stone bench, putting her head in her hands. "Why did Ah ever say yes?" she whimpered, "Ah can't see that _thing_ again. But Ah've got to, for Kurt." She stood up and resumed her stroll through the courtyard. Kurt saw her out of a mansion window he happened to pass and he ported right to her. She coughed from his gas cloud, "Kurt!"

"Sorry Rogue," he said, "Come on, we've got to talk to the Professor. He thinks he found her."

"Yippee," she said sarcastically. Then Kurt ported them both into the cerebro room where the Professor waited.

"Here," Professor X pointed to a specific location on a map that appeared on the screen, "she's living in this very city."

"That's on the other side of town," Kurt said excitedly.

"Yeah, she's not far enough away," Rogue commented. Then she saw Kurt's expression and said, "Sorry."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Good luck you two."

They spent Christmas Eve talking and saying Good-Bye to all their friends who went home with their family for the holidays. The Professor, Hank, Rogue, Kurt, and Remy were the only ones left. (Scott went over to Jean's for Christmas this year, and Logan was who knows where.)

The second they were done waving good-bye Gambit automatically put his arm around Rogue and said, "Shall we find a way t'stay warm mon cherie?"

She scuffed at him then pushed his arm off of her and turned to go inside with Kurt.

Christmas morning. The Professor and Hank were talking and drinking coffee downstairs, and Gambit was off somewhere, probably at the local bar. Kurt ported straight into Rogue's room and shook her awake. She groaned at him then covered her head with her pillow. He shook her again, "Rogue, it's Christmas. Wake up."

She groggily started to sit up in bed, then it clicked for her; Christmas, Mystique. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision.

"Come on, get ready! We want to surprise her early so we have the entire day with her," Kurt said. She could tell he was anxious.

"Okay, okay," she said swinging her feet to the floor and standing up.

Both got ready relatively quick, then meet downstairs for a short, but delicious Christmas breakfast. Kurt held his fork out with some remnants of cinnamon roll on it, "Just think of the look on her face when she sees us," he said.

"Yeah, this'll be something alright," she stated.

"Let's get going. The Prof gave me the address of her house."

Since Kurt didn't know where he was going exactly, they couldn't just teleport there. So they loaded up the X-van with all the food and presents they had bought and headed out.

The pair turned into a driveway of an average two-story suburban house, "This is it," Kurt said. Both froze for a moment in the car, not wanting to get out and go through with this, but they did eventually get out and walk up to the door. They decided to knock together.

Mystique, dressed in a nightgown and a purple robe opened the door to see her daughter loaded up with presents and surprisingly harboring a smile, and her son carrying a good-sized fruit basket also bearing a pleasant grin. She couldn't believe it. Last time she saw them she tried to apologize and they told her to leave them alone, now her children were at her door carrying Christmas presents. Her emotions welled up inside of her and tears ran down her face. The first thing she could think to do was fling her arms around them and pull them in tight, and that's exactly what she did. Holding them tight, and squashing what they were carrying in-between them, although none of it was damaged. Kurt was happy at her reaction; however Rogue was a little weirded out by it.

Mystique finally let go of her kids and backed up a little into her doorway, "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We've come to mend the shattered remains of what should be a loving relationship between mother and children," Kurt began, then he decided to simplify his statement and added, "We've come to spend Christmas as a family."

At this her eyes watered up again and she invited them in. Rogue set the presents on the table and Kurt put the food on the counter, then they made two more trips out to the van to get the rest of it. In the mean time, Mystique set up three chairs around the table near her fireplace.

All three sat down with freshly made hot chocolate and just looked at each other. Then Rogue stood up and came back with one of the smaller of the presents they had bought, and handed it to Mystique. "Open it," Rogue said.

Mystique looked down into the small wrapped gift in her hands and thought, 'They even bought me a present. I don't deserve this.' She gently unwrapped it to see the beautiful pendant her kids had picked out for her. She held it up to the light of the fire and watched it sparkle. "Thank you," she said through a soft sob, "It's lovely." She lightly clasped it behind her neck and let it fall onto her chest. "I love it." Kurt had a huge smile across his face, and Rogue had to admit she had a small grin too.

They all helped cook dinner, and loved cleaning every bit of it off their plates. In the end, they opened gifts and talked by the fireplace. After quite a bit of apologizing on Mystique's part, and a little on theirs, they just started chatting. It was close to eleven at night, but Rogue had one more present to give. She came back with a flat, rectangular present she had hid and a camera. Rogue placed the camera on the fireplace mantle and handed the present to Kurt, "Merry Christmas brother," she said. He opened it up to see a picture frame that said 'Family' on it. "Now smile." They all got close together in front of the camera and grinned as it snapped. She went to the computer and printed it off, then positioned the picture just right in the frame. "Perfect," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN X-MEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
